


Pumpkin guts

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [11]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (This isn't actually that shippy really but whatevs), Boi oh boi, Mild Gore, So that Jeremy Heere daily Halloween event huh, WHOOPS HAPPY HALLOWEEN SORRY IM LATE, blood tw, coarse language, knives tw, maggots tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: “Mmphhh… w-whuh…?”Jeremy couldn't see much of his surroundings. The lights were off, but he could faintly make out the shape of an oven on the other side of the room, so he assumed he was in a kitchen. Who's kitchen though?And why couldn't he turn his head?Or feel any of his limbs for that matter…





	Pumpkin guts

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO I GOT SO MUCH CANDY IT WAS AWESOME
> 
>  
> 
> (And also whoop I'm back!)

“Mmphhh… w-whuh…?”

Jeremy couldn't see much of his surroundings. The lights were off, but he could faintly make out the shape of an oven on the other side of the room, so he assumed he was in a kitchen. Who's kitchen though?

And why couldn't he turn his head?

Or feel any of his limbs for that matter…

He wasn't on the floor, he seemed to be up on one of the counter tops. Jeremy felt smaller, less… heavy, as if his entire body mass had been squeezed into a tight ball. He also felt rotten. Like, ACTUALLY rotten. Like his insides were peeling away, like mold was growing between his eyes, like flies were already beginning to land on his flesh, and bury deep into his skin. Mega grody.

He yelped as the room suddenly flashed with bright light. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and then a familiar face came into view. Michael!

Except… he was huge. Michael's face alone towered over him. His glasses looked like giant window panes, his braces like barbed wire. His teeth were unusually sharp and pointy, and his grin was creepy and lifeless.

“Well well my little pumpkin… Halloween is over, you know what that means…” Michael giggled. “M-Michael, what's going-AH!” Before he knew it, Michael's ginormous hands dragged him closer. He reached into a drawer, and pulled out something jagged and shiny. Oh no… no no no _no this was not happening right now…_

“You had your fun being a cute jackolantern all night long… but now your role this Halloween is over, how sad!”

If pumpkins could sweat, Jeremy would be drenched.

“But how lovely for me…”

He made a last desperate attempt to wriggle away, but to no avail. It was like Michael's hollow eyes had turned him to stone.

“Mmmm… you're going to make such delicious pumpkin pie!”

Jeremy screamed in agony as Michael stabbed the knife into just below his eye. A few maggots crawled out of the open wound, splattering onto the counter. Blood and pumpkin guts were flying everywhere as Michael relentlessly tore Jeremy to shreds. All while softly singing an eerily cheerful tune under his breath…

_“Pumpkins pumpkins, I love pumpkins, pumpkins pumpkins, I love pumpkins, pumpkins pumpkins, I love pumpkins, pumpkins pumpkins, I love pumpkins, pumpkins pumpkins, I love pumpkins, pumpkins pumpkins, I love pumpkins, pumpkins pumpkins, I love pumpkins, especially when their rotten and icky and **full of bugs-”**_

  
“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!”

Jeremy screeched as his forehead collided with the floor. After his vision refocused, he frantically surveyed his surroundings, his pounding heart calming a bit when he realized he was at home, wrapped in a blanket, and most thankfully, not a pumpkin.

“Yo Jere, you okay?”

Jeremy flinched a bit at Michael's voice calling from the other room, still rattled from his nightmare. “Yeah, I'm fine Mikey, just a bad dream… I'm totally good…”

“You sure?” Michael poked his head through the doorway “you don't need any red?”

“No, it wasn't squip related this time… thanks though…”

Michael grinned at him, his smile soft, and warm and real this time. “No probs bro, hey, you wanna come smash the pumpkins with me? First one to make a complete mush pile wins-”

_“NO!! OH GOD PLEASE NO ANYTHING BUT PUMPKINS!!”_

Michael drew back at his sudden outburst, eyebrows raised. “Holy shit Jere, are you actually okay?!”

His cheeks flushed. “Y-Yes, I'm sorry… I'm fine I swear… I just need more rest…”

Michael didn't look convinced, but he didn't press on. “Alright… call me if you need anything…”

After Michael left, Jeremy buried his face into the couch pillows, trying to stop the tears from flowing. _It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, just a dream-_

In his panic, he didn't notice or feel the sensation of a green stem sprouting on the top of his head, or that his skin was bumpier than normal, or that he smelled rather sweet. Pumpkin pie.

How delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone who celebrates it had a super happy Halloween!!~
> 
> (Hopefully better than Jeremy's...)


End file.
